The Saddest Dream
by Princess Kam
Summary: Sometimes the worst dreams are not the nightmares but the dreams that you know will never come true. America dreams of Amberly. (One-Shot) Please READ, follow, favorite, review, and vote on my poll


**Thank you for reading! Sorry if this is not the best because I am to tired to prof read. Sorry hope everyone had a great holiday. Please let me know your thoughts. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS.**

 **Also please go vote on my poll that's up in my Profile.**

 **I love all of you guys. Thank you so much**

Your hair is so soft.

I gripped the hair that I was brushing titer and brought it up to my face.

I rolled my face in the hair so my nose was in it and smelled. The hair smelled of flowers that were just picked.

I brought the hair away from my face and bowed, "I'm sorry your majesty that was very rude of me."

"America my darling you have done nothing to apologize for," The queen said

"I'm so sorry for my rude behavior. That was not a way a lady should ask, your hair was just so soft I couldn't help it," I replayed

"America really stop apologizing. Sylvia's not here so we are not fine," the queen answered

"If Sylvia was here we would both be in trouble," I said under my breath

The Queen gave a small laugh and replayed, "Right you are, she would have are heads for such behavior."

"I really am sorry, your majesty," I said

"Seriously America you have nothing to apologize for besides the fact that you call me your majesty, call me Amberly at least," she replied

"Thank you Amberly," I said. Saying her name like that was so strange but I liked it. I gave a small smile and Amberly smiled back.

We both ended up staying in the gardens for hours talking about everything in hushed tones.

It had eventually began getting dark and we both decided to head inside

We got up and suddenly the whole picture changed. Moments before the Queen and I were having a peaceful conversation and now loud alarms rang out. People started yelling and running and then there was fire all I saw was the Queen next to me with a worried look on her face.

It was all so surely one moment peace and the next casos. Then out of nowhere flames started blazing. Horrible horrible flames that made the place look like a living hell. Out of nowhere hands came out and grabbed Amberly. Rebel hands.

"No," I screamed and tried to go after her but Amberly just looked at me with this horrible expression and said, "America run, run my daugh…" but her words got cut off as the rebels pulled her into the flames.

I woke up then trying to save the queen but I soon realized that I couldn't. I looked around me now and saw the huge bed I slept in next to Maxon. I was so angry now they took her from me . The rebels had taken her from me. I hit the dresser that was next to me as hard as I could in frustration. Bad Idea.

I screamed, "Dammit, out in pain and frustration and woke Maxon right up.

"America what's wrong," Maxon asked

"Nothing," I growled. I didn't need Maxon worrying about me or thinking more about me mother then he already did. Maxon had only lost his dear mother 3 months earlier and if it hurt me I bet that fact was killing him. I knew it was killing him.

"Now I know something serious is happening, America tell me please," he turned my face toward his so that I had to look him in the eye.

"It was nothing Maxon I was just dreaming of having a day with your mother."

"Then why are you so mad."

"Because that day turned into a nightmare,the rebels came and took your mother," Just like they did in real life but I didn't say that part

"Oh America, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for you didn't do it, those dirty rebels did."

One thing that my dream was right about was that the rebels had taken Amberly from me.

I started crying thinking of Amberly but then realized I would only upset Maxon and tried to stop.

"Come here America"

I hopped into Maxons lap and he held me. We didn't talk for awhile but just sat there in comfortable silence.

"Ok go back to sleep America"

"Ok Maxon"

"Sweet dreams America."

"I hope," I said. Maxon just laughed and I eventually fell asleep thinking of Amberly.

 **Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. It is sort of depressing and I'm sorry for that but I hoped you liked it. PLEASE LET ME NOW YOUR OPIONS BY REVIEWING FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS.**

 **Also please go vote on my poll that's up in my Profile.**


End file.
